Of Ancestor and Fast Food
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: It was a normal day for Tsuna... until he finds one Vongola Primo eating in a fast-food restaurant. Crack fic!


**Title: **Of Ancestors and Fast Food

**Summary:** It was a normal day for Tsuna... until he finds one Vongola Primo eating in a fast-food restaurant.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. Also Maji Burger was taken from Kuroko no Basket, which belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pairing:** None (hints of G27?)

**Warning**: Crack! Slight OoC-ness. Unbeta'd.

**Note: **No research into burgers was made, so give some historical leeway.

* * *

**Of Ancestor and Fast Food**

* * *

It was a 'normal' day for Tsuna, as far as the brunet was concerned.

He had gotten a specialised-Reborn-brand wake-up call that morning (iced water —with a side of giant ice cubes which Tsuna had no idea where the Hitman got from— followed by a nice electric shock —thankfully, his reflexes were now fast enough for him to dodge said electric shock, half-asleep or not); got his breakfast completely stolen by a double-teamed attack by Reborn and Lambo (he was sure that it was more of a case of they-were-both-picking-on-him rather than they-were-in-it-together) and nearly got bitten to death by the leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. It honestly wasn't too surprisingly either when he had to head home alone that day since Gokudera landed himself in _another_ detention and Yamamoto had baseball practice that day.

(See? All normal.)

Which is why, Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi never expected _that_ sight to greet him when he strode through Market Street that afternoon, intending to treat his mother and the younger ones in his house to some cake.

"P-P-P-P-Pri... **_PRIMO_**...?!"

Tsuna stared, eyes blown wide open and mouth hanging loose in shock, as his Hyper Intuition alerted him to the presence of one Vongola Primo (a.k.a. Giotto di Vongola, the Great Sky of Vongola and the founder of the (in)famous Vongola Famiglia) seated the window seat of Maji burger. Giotto, having heard the voice of his beloved descendant (and successor), popped his head up and and around towards the window. It didn't take long for the blond to find the source of the cry and he quickly waved and gestured for Tsuna to join him, all while sporting a rather enthusiastic smile on his face. With a barely-visible gulp (he had countless practices trying to hide his gulps for Reborn —who mercilessly and casually doubles (or more) his training at such an action), Tsuna headed into Maji burger, slipping into the seat across Giotto.

"Umm... Primo...?" Tsuna starts carefully.

"Please, I'm not here on official business —well, sort of. I am, but it's not related to Vongola— so please, just call me Giotto." The Vongola Primo interrupted with a pleasant smile.

"Okay... Giotto." Tsuna said, slowly, as if testing out the address. A faint blush bloomed on his face, embarrassed at being so casual with a figure he held with the utmost respect, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he continued, just as carefully, "...what... exactly are you doing...?"

Giotto blinked, bemused, as he answered, "Why... eating a burger."

Tsuna resisted the overwhelming urge to slam his face on the table (Reborn's sadistic streaks were _definitely_ rubbing off on him) as he corrected himself, "T-That's... not what I meant. Why are you eating a burger?" (_'Besides, isn't he a spirit? How can he eat anything in the first place...?!'_)

"The term, 'corporeal', dear Tsunayoshi," —Tsuna blushed at the term of endearment— "means that my body is very much tangible. And that means eating is of no problem." Giotto drawled in his baritone voice. (_'That's so... Gah! What are you thinking, Dame-Tsuna?! Wait. How did he know what I was thinking in_ _the first_ _place?!'_) Giotto chuckled, "That's because you're so easy to read, my cute little descendant."

(And Tsuna briefly wondered just how much redder his face could possibly get.)

"Y-You... didn't answer my question, Pri— Giotto..." Tsuna squeaked out, lowering his head in an effort to hide his bright red face behind his bangs.

"Simple. I wanted to try one." Giotto replied smoothly, taking another bite of his burger. "Such a fascinating food. Why was this not invented in my time~?" He continued, practically sparkling as he glanced lovingly at the burger in his hand.

"Umm..." Tsuna was at a loss for words (not for the first time) as he watched Giotto. "So... I take it that you like it...?"

"Loving it~" Giotto sang. "I wish I could have this everyday."

"**_Hell no_**." Another voice growled out.

"Why, hello there, G." Giotto greeted while Tsuna stared at the re— _pink_head in disbelief. "Want a burger?"

"No!" G snapped. "You can_not_ have this everyday either, you stupid idiot of a boss!"

Giotto pouted, "_Meanie_."

G glared.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped, turning around to face none other than his Spartan tutor. "R-Reborn...?"

"As you can tell, Primo here has been granted a corporeal body. We don't know how that happened, or why he was the only one out of the First Generation," At this, Tsuna turned to G and saw that he was indeed more... _transparent_ then Giotto. "...but while we figure it out, your mission is to be his guide for as long as we deem it necessary. Here's the Seal of Flame from Nono." Reborn said, tossing over a sealed envelope.

Even without opening the envelope Tsuna could already feel the familiar pulse of the Ninth's Dying Will Flame underneath the crips white sheet.

"Have fun." Reborn smirked before walking off.

As Tsuna continued to process the information, Giotto spoke up with the voice of a kid who had just been given a huge box of toys for the first time, "Can we go to the amusement park?"

Tsuna's face met the table in a resounding bang.

* * *

**A/N:** So... This was inspired by this cosplay event I went to yesterday. We saw a Vongola Primo cosplayer eating in a fast-food restaurant and I just had to write a fic about it given how cracky it was. And so, this is the product!

And that's all for this time! Ciao ciao~


End file.
